Immortals
by kittielyn
Summary: Fail at summary yes! You will hate what this is based off of but it will stray from the whole idea just i hope you like vampires! Now summary, what happens when Arthur, separated form his friend for X years, reunite finding he forgot about him? Who knows?
1. I Found You Again

A/N- Well this is going to be more of Twilight world stuff but not at the same time. I read twilight and everything I just don't love it as much as the next child, I don't care that much anymore. But this was going to be a total parody of the books/movie I just don't want to follow the same plot. So change of plans, this might or might not be a parody of Twilight (or that might happen later on). I collect idears like this all the time through tons of fanfictons and books and manga and anime so I get inspired easily. But I hope you enjoy and I hope you can figure out who's suppose to be who from Twilight with a little of my spin on vampires and ideas. Now I will shut up before I ramble through the whole story okay enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER- I DO ****NOT ****OWN HETALIA OR TWILGHT. STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT AND I HOPE YOU KNOW WHO OWNS HETALIA!**

A/N-Oh before I forget, I hope you like some China/England! :3 Human names used. And I did not stick with Twilight plot just a couple scenes so it is not a crossover.

Arthur knew Yao ever since preschool; they were always together and never left each other's side. Yao was his best friend in the world! Arthur also knew the day they were separated. They were almost in 2nd grade when Yao's parents decided to move to a different country. That day was the worst day in his life when he was left by his panda-loving friend. Both of their eyes were glazed red with tears spilling over. When Yao left, things never returned exactly to normal; life may have went on but there was now a never healing hole in the little British child's chest.

* * *

Stepping out of the cab, Arthur Kirkland stood at the front entrance of the finest boarding school in the world to him! Grabbing the luggage he brought, he began walking straight to the administration building for his dorm key and schedule. After obtaining the key to his dorm, he began walking to where he was going to live for the next few years. On his walk there he ran into some familiar faces, which he regrets every time.

"Bonjour Kirkland, how are you?" Francis Bonnefoy says playfully. They knew each other since preschool, annoying the crap out of each other as always.

"Not now frog, I need to settle in my dorm!" The Brit says coldly to his left. While on the right would be none other than the brothers from North America.

"Oh come on Iggy! Hey I know how bout we have lunch at the cafeteria, see if we need to avoid the school food once again! Well after you settle in and stuff!" Alfred says rather spontaneously.

"But brother, we shouldn't rush things like that we should give him some space and-"Says a quiet voice barely audible, trailing off. It must be Matt, Alfred's brother. They are complete opposites yet still are related.

"Well fine, I guess we could try food we have been avoiding ever since sixth grade, let me just drop my stuff off first!" Arthur finally having time to interject, then trips the next moment. As Francis, Matt, and Alfred help their friend up and take some bags, they run to his dorm and back to the main hallway headed toward the cafeteria. The aroma is of grease, sweat, and mystery meat coming from every corner of the biggest room on campus, next to the auditorium, of course. After finding what seems edible and nonhazardous, they all sit down and engage in a conversation, until _they_ start to walk in.

"Who the bloody hell are they?" Arthur asks astonished at how pale they were, even though it is London, people weren't normally this white.

"Gatths aa gop oov-"Alfred was cut off after getting a smack from England for chewing while talking again, and yet again another hamburger.

"Well, I think those are the orphans from Asia, they just transferred here from where they were currently located. I'm amazed they still remembered how to speak English." Francis took over. This is when all four of the students got a good look at them.

"Orphans, what happened to their parents?" Arthur asks the table. As they go deeper and deeper in this topic, the more the British student became more intrigued.

"No one knows what happened; they were just abandoned and found each other to form a 'family' of their own." Alfred says, recovering from the massive smack from his buddy.

"See the one with the less-bushy-than-Arthur-but-still-somewhat-bushy eyebrows with the vacant expression is Hikaru, he and the spunky girl in pink named Mei, are an item. While the small one with the straight black hair, his name is Kiku, is with Im Yong Soo, the guy with the curl in his hair. And then there's Yao, the one that looks like a girl because of his side pony tail." Francis and Matt say one sentence after another in unison.

When Arthur finally saw Yao, his eyes widened. _Could this be the same Yao from then, from seven years ago?_ He thought fast. Yao didn't show any change; the same features, a side pony tail, the same golden eyes, but the look in his eyes seemed…different. As Arthur got up to throw his actually decent cafeteria lunch in the trash, he crashes into Yao, doing the same thing with his tray.

"I'm sorry aru." the Asian nation says in a low tone, picking up his tray, throws it out, then turns to head back to his table where his siblings are waiting to leave. Before he had a chance to take a step, Arthur blurts out.

"Yao, is that you?" In more of a whisper if anything, Yao ignoring the question, left to join his siblings back outside. Arthur feels the hole that was left ever since that day Yao left him, the never healing hole still was there.

A/N- Well how was it? This is a short chapter to me and my editor but I will not make it longer. This might be a shorter story, unless I get reviews, then I might keep adding chapters. I sort of thinks it is really bad but your opinion and what not still depends on reviews likes and ect. But who can tell some characters and who can tell where the cafeteria scene was from. So I will hopefully write more and maybe finish the Ch 5 of It All Started With A Cup of Tea or not. God maybe I should send this to my editor. Oh well stay in sync or tuned or something with the story. Oh before I go Hongs name was first suppose to be Leon because my editor wanted me to so I changed it to Hikaru *indecisiveness kicks in* Laters!


	2. Roomates

A/N Well you guessed it, I got one review! I feel accomplished! *insert epic face here* I knew people wouldn't like it if I said twilight but you neva know. This chapter will be hopefully longer then but I would like more reviews, oh well unless you be Russia, you can't force this on people. This is now the straying far from twilight so ignore it. I will only continue if I get more reviews from more people and have the time, school -.-'. Enjoy!

The room fell cold and silent to a pained Arthur, he was frozen feeling the agonizing pain in his chest. _Did Yao really forget about me, was that really him? _The question remains without an answer as Arthur came back to reality with that in his mind. Walking slowly to the table where his friends were trying to kill each other once again, they all glance up sharing a similar worried face.

"Wh-wh-what's wrong, did something happen?" a pipsqueak sound that must have come from Matt asks. Of course, Alfred and Francis had so many questions as well. But before any questions, the saddened student just made the smallest sound in the world, even smaller than Matthew.

"I-I ran into Yao." The expression on the messy haired boy's face didn't change and his eyes looked so soulless, not the usual brilliant green eyes that held courage. This was something Alfred could not stand.

"What did he do, I can beat him up if you want! Just say the word and that fucking bastard is going down!" Alfred was fired and fueled with furry now. No one is going to mess with his Arthur; he would go to the edge of the world just to make him smile again.

"Al, maybe we should just let him be, he won't answer right away just give it some time *oui." Francis interjected, looking sympathetic toward his friends, but mostly to Arthur.

The rest of lunch was quiet, until the bell rang when the students return to their dorms. As the three four students split for the rest of the day, Arthur walks to his dorm without a thought or expression upon his body. When he arrives to his dorm, he began to question something he notices before. _Why the bloody hell are there two beds, I thought this was supposed to be a single dorm? _Just then, a familiar face walks in the room with a luggage.

After rolling his eyes, the Asian walks in with his listening to his iPod and sits on the bed next to Arthur's, paying no attention to the clueless Brit. That's when the dorm advisor enters the room and pulls him out of his dorm to talk. The advisor must be a student; he had a curl in his brown hair that went to the right and had an ID card that read 'Lovino Vargas' on it.

"Listen Bastard, we don't have any fancy ass single dorms, you're gonna have to share, just like everybody else damn it! The jackass in your room's name is Yao, so just suck it-" Lovino stated but never finished after being interrupted by a smaller Italian, who resembled Lovino closely. The only difference was that the curl in his light brown hair was going the opposite direction.

"Veeee~. Brother, that's not very nice!" The younger Italian says to the guy named 'Lovino', then turns to Arthur to speak.

"Brother is trying to say sorry for the inconvenience, but we all have to share. Don't worry and try to enjoy yourself. Next year we might have more dorms so you won't have to share for more than a year hopefully." Says the other guy, who also seems to be the dorm advisor, he had an ID card saying he is 'Feliciano Vargas'. This started a dispute between both brothers.

"What the hell? Feli, why the hell are you interrupting? I thought you would be hanging around that potato bastard!" the irritated and apparently older brother stated.

"Veeee~, but brother I am also a dorm advisor so it's also my duty as well!" The little Italian was much more calm then his brother; they were like Matt and Alfred, related, yet absolutely nothing in common. Except maybe their last name. _Maybe_. So without much hesitation Arthur nods and strays back to his dorm.

He falls back onto his bed, as he stares at his new roommate, who was not paying any attention to him. What so ever. The only thing the silent student was paying attention to was seemingly his drawing. Arthur still had _that_ question stuck in his head.

"Hey, ahen." Yao broke the silence, still in depth with what he was doing. This only startled the dazed freshman.

"Y-y-yes?" the startled teenager manages to stammer.

"Can you quit staring at me, it makes me uncomfortable ahen. If you have something to say just say it ahen." Yao finished in the same monotone voice showing no emotion, or looking up for that matter.

"Right, sorry." Arthur mumbles. _Damn he noticed without even looking up!_ He thinks to himself. That's when a cell phone rang, and Yao was quick to pick up and hang up like he never had a conversation. Without a word, yanking his headphones out and placing his sketch book on the bed, he took off.

Arthur was speechless at the moment, but glad all the tension leaving with his new roommate leaving. _Well that was awkward _the speechless teen thinks. And thinking that there was nothing else to do, since he already organized his stuff to fit his liking, was to catch up on some reading. Picking up a book from his nightstand, the only book on the night stand, he began to read. After an hour of reading his eyes began to droop, until he lay on his bed eyes closed, breathing deeply in his slumber.

"_Come on ahen~! Hurry up already ahen~!" a voice said in a distance. Arthur turned around to see a young boy. The child had big bright golden eyes filled with life and a small side pony tail off the side of his shoulder. Right when Arthur was about to call out to the Chinese boy, the sky grew dark. Suddenly, the boy was swept away with a dark shadowy wind, and replaced with a tall, dark figure. The figure had dark hair in a side pony tail; his eyes were golden, lifeless. The area around Arthur had grew darker, shadows hung over every corner, everything! Until it was just a small room, where there was a lonely child sitting in the middle of the mess of terror. He wanted to scream out the name of the boy, but couldn't find his voice. He tried and tried until he was in tears and pain. His blood ran cold until a hand dragged him through the darkness and shoved him in another room, but it was pitch black. Before closing the door, he screamed to the mysterious figure._

"_YAO!"_

Arthur jolts up from bed in a cold sweat, his covers were on and his book was on his night stand again. _Strange_ he thinks _I thought I fell asleep without my covers._ That's when he found his roommate in the bed next to him sleeping soundly with his headphones in. That's when his eyes cleared up from his sleep to notice what time it was, 5:30! _Shit_, he thinks as he gets tangled in his covers to get to the bathroom, but landed on the floor. He did not want to be the first student to be late to his first class of the year! After brushing his teeth, taking a quick shower, and changing clothes, he grabs his book bag and runs out the door to start a new day. Running into the hallway he found his three other friends and left for a new school awaiting him, leaving a note in his dorm for the one who helped him.

_Thank You Yao_.

*oui- yes (French) {I hope I spelt it right both times, Google translator}

A/N- Is it long enough this time? I hope so but I really don't know till I update it so you choose. Reviews will keep my story alive so review! I hope you liked it. Oh and if you don't understand the cross outs of the numbers I wrote, well because Mattie is well, hard to see you could say. That or remember so either way Matt still would be invisible in some way or another, but the line is not there so I had to get rid of the two and other numbers, gomen. So chapter 3 will come hopefully, but I might not have time until after the ninth of February or something along those lines, I am a busy person. Well I hope you wait okay, laters!


	3. To Their Discomfort

**A/N: Hey, I know it has been forever since I posted I have been really busy, just ask any one of my buds! I am so sorry though I hope this is worth the wait (which it is probably not) and if not don't kill me! My computer lost what I typed of what I had so I had to rethink of what I typed and when it's been a few months, you can't remember that much but I did and tried so here is chapter three. By the way, I spread the paragraphs out more so it is easier to read enjoy~!**

After classes, Alfred (and Matt) invited Francis and Arthur to their room for the rest of the day to hang out. Right when they enter, you can tell which side belonged to whom. And an awful smell emitted from one or both of their sides.

Alfred's was the one that had little shelves filled with comic books and action figures of superheroes and posters showing his 'Patriotic Pride' and saying 'I WANT YOU' and with his American flag boxers in a mess on the floor with his other unpacked belongings tossed everywhere.

Mattie's side was clean…-er. He had some posters of hockey players, a few hockey trophies, his hockey stick hung up, and his bed was made. But, there was a bottle of maple syrup on the desk with his bear, Kumajiro sitting on his bed with a Canadian flag. On top of that, it oddly smelt of pancakes. Yet both had dirty laundry and trash loosely jumbled on the floor.

Arthur picked to sit on the neatly made bed of Matt while there. Francis was trying hard not to sit on anything sticky or dirty. The twins decided to sit on Al's bed, much to Matt's distaste.

"SO what do you guys think of the room! Fit for a HERO like me right!" Alfred says with excitement and not much of a question and as a statement. Arthur rolled his eyes at the ignorance of his friend as he continued to ramble on. "And how lucky am I to get my brother as a roommate! This year is going to be AWESOME!"

With that Matt let out a simple sigh of discomfort, shifting positions as well. This only led to a conversation that only Arthur wanted to avoid.

"Well, you two are lucky, for I have to room with a Spaniard and an albino with too many birds. How about you, mon ami*?" Francis over dramatized, pointing to Arthur for an answer.

This only made Matt roll his eyes. The exact reason why he broke up with Francis was due to his habit of cheating on him the whole nine months they were together, so he just had it, and called it off. Francis only was depressed for months before Matt's passiveness caught up with him, allowing him to forgive him.

"Uhhhh I rather not say that information at the moment, especially not to you frog!" Arthur said with much agitation in his voice. Since the incident the first (not official day) of school with Yao, he didn't want his friends to worry about him that much or do anything they will regret later.

"Aw come on Iggy, tell us! TELL TELL TELL!" Alfred says with excitement in his voice.

"NO! And I told you multiple times not to call me by that infernal nickname!" Arthur scolded Alfred. Again, on the topic, and multiple times after seeing his fridge stocked with microwavable burgers. Matthew smiled, as everything seemed normal to him.

"But Arthur, would y-you mind me asking who your roommate is, we really are curious." Matt said in a small voice after the argument on whether burgers were healthy or not between the Brit and Yankee.

"Would you please mon cher*." Francis said seductively, again.

Taking a deep breath and muttering to himself, Arthur said yes which only caused the whole room to look at him waiting for an answer. This only added on to his discomfort.

"My roommate is XXXXX*, okay." Arthur managed to get out, not realizing he was mumbling.

"What did you say dude?" Alfred asked.

"I said my roommate is XXXXXX*!" trailing off once more into nothing but a whisper in the end"

"I am sorry mon ami*, but I do not know a XXXXXX" Francis said mimicking his friend.

After taking a deep breath trying to relax, he decided he should maybe get the question over with and answered. So slowly he completed the answer in a whisper.

"Yao Wang" he finally said so small and little, he could have sworn it was quieter than Matthew and hoped no one would hear. Unfortunately that did not come true.

When he scanned the looks on the faces around the room, he sensed tension building again.

Francis looked shocked, with nothing to say and had a frozen look on his face, staring blankly into space.

Matthew just stayed quiet, but looked more uncomfortable and holding a tighter grip on Kumajiro, who was now in his lap and not on the bed. He was clearly scanning the look on his brother's face.

Alfred was quiet for once, which was never a good sign. Even when he is sick or got bad news he is never quiet. It was almost a warning sign.

Mon cher- my dear

Mon ami- my friend

XXX- I used X's to fill in where it was mumbled and well heard except the words.

**A/N- Yep this is close enough as a cliff hanger as it is going to get so far, and very short I know and it must have so many mistakes at the moment I will edit (or send to my editor) later but enjoy for now I will try writing more so please forgive me and my absence from this story, which is my fail to crank it out of me, again so very sorry. **

**Side note- I was going to instead have Arthur say his roommate's name through a temper but switched it.**


	4. Just Thoughts

**A/N: Okay I realize it's been a year since I posted anything but give me awhile, I've been quite busy lately. SO on to where we left off!**

The silence went on for a few more seconds, Al was still silent. The atmosphere was not getting any lighter in mood. After another minute in the silence, Matt was the first to interrupt the unsettling air.

"Uh, Arthur, Francis, not to be rude but, uh, I think this would be a good time to head back today. We have school tomorrow still remember." giving a week smile to both of them as they went out the door.

After walking out of the room and the door shutting, Arthur and Francis both turned back after hearing something smash in the room they just departed. They also heard Alfred rant and swear all pertaining to one person.

Yao Wang.

Arthur and Francis parted, and Arthur headed to his room, hoping Yao won't be there. Yet there was a part of him that would like his roommate to be there.

Lucky for Arthur, Yao wasn't there. He was left in the solitude of his own dorm again.

Arthur thought it might have been a good time to straighten some of his things into the dormitory. Suitcases were still packed from when he got to campus so he might as well unpack into the dresser given. While he was unpacking, he couldn't help but notice articles of clothing and items Yao left in the open. Arthur noted that Yao had just a duffle bag of belongings while he himself had two fully packed suitcases with a backpack.

He finished packing the first suitcase, than was interrupted by hearing a pair of familiar voices in the hall.

"Idiot perché dovresti nemmeno prendere in considerazione dirgli! E 'un segreto di famiglia!"* The unforgettable voice of Lovina Vargas whispered harshly in a different language. _Italian?_ Arthur guessed.

"Veeeeeeee ma il fratello, io lo amo perché non posso dirglielo!"* Harshly whispered back to him was Feliciano's voice.

As they continued to mutter in Italian?, Arthur still wasn't quite sure, He did not want to get involved, so he decided to not listen anymore and do something else. Checking the clock quickly, he figured that maybe Al would have cooled off by now, it's almost six, so maybe grabbing a bite to eat with them wouldn't be such a bad idea. His stomach growls in agreement. _Off to dormitory XXX again!_ He thinks and goes running off, not realizing that someone was watching him from a distance.

Dormitory XXX- Al and Matt's dorm number which I'm too lazy to create

The Italian- Well why spoil the fun of telling you, and let you guess! Okay I'm horrible now, this is already short enough, but some words are cognates so you might be able to figure out one or two words.

**A/N- First I would like to thank IggyChu who reminded me to get back to this (which I have been meaning too). And I know this is really short but next chapter is the really juicy stuff and more plot related, if there are any typos at all please mind them, I'm trying to keep up with everything and I was just depressed for the last few days (don't worry I'm slightly better now). So yeah, if you want to talk to me I'm a lot more active on deviantart (I'm sorry) and my name is kyoko-lynn so go check it out (really ickish art to be). This is really long now so later and on to the next chapter!**


	5. What the?

**A/N: Yay now this will get the slow stuff moving faster….hopefully. And I hope this will be longer and make up for the nasty author I am DX. So here to more plot! It's so much easier for Arthur to wake up to start a chapter okay I'M SORRY! It probably doesn't flow does it . PLEASE ENJOY!**

**CHARACTERS DISCLAIMERS! **

~Morning~

Arthur woke up with a start, another rush to class. He contemplated skipping first hour already walking into biology and reading the board. "Blood Typing Lab". _This isn't going to be a good day._ He thought as he took his seat, wondering who's supposed to be sitting next to him in the empty seat next to him. While waiting for the class to start, he tried calming down a little. _It's nothing, just a little blood is needed right. Not a pint like in the hospital for transfusions or shots, just a little drop. _His train of thought was cut off when a tense looking girl (?) sat next to him. After looking closer at the person turned around, he figured it wasn't a girl. _Bloody hell why him!?_

As started rambling on how to do this lab, Arthur just kept wondering why he had to pair with his roommate. He didn't hate the idea but with everything that happened during Al's meltdown about him being a jackass made him a bit scared for Yao.

"Hello ahen." Arthur heard to wake him from his thoughts. "Are you ready to start the lab ahen." Yao said in an agitated voice.

"Right sorry." Arthur mumbled as he pricked his fingered, forgetting about his hemophobia. After seeing his own blood, soon everything was starting to go black. After hitting the ground, he was not sure if Yao's face really was showing concern or not before completely passing out.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes. He didn't realize what was going on, or who was carrying him. _Smells like….tea?_

"Glad you're up ahen." Came the monotonous voice of Yao. Yao looked rather irritated but Arthur couldn't place why, until he realized the position he was in.

"Bloody hell, what happened!? Why are you carrying me?! What happened in biology?!" The questions just spewed out of Arthur's mouth.

"You fainted at the sight of your own blood ahen." Yao's voice seemed strained when responding to the questions Arthur had thought of out loud. "Mr. Evans sent for the nurse, but I volunteered to take you to our dorm ahen."

That's when one question popped into Arthur's mind, _Why?_

That is exactly what ended up slipping from his mouth next.

"Why would you volunteer to take me to our dorm, we are complete strangers after all?" he said with a hint of pain and anger woven into his murmured words.

"Well, I have the keys to the dorm and we were lab partners. It would be too much trouble for you to go to the nurse right away and then to the dorm now wouldn't it ahen." Yao replied quietly, now reaching in his pocket for his key.

Entering the dorm room, Yao sat Arthur on his bed and went into his desk to shuffle through many papers piled on his desk. Though a little hazed, Arthur still had questions for the Chinese teen.

"What are you doing!? What about the lab? When do we have to make it up? Is it a zero? I can't have a bad start to the year! My brothers will kill me!-" Arthur seemed to be beginning to have a panic attack but it wasn't until Yao rushed over to Arthurs side and kissed him on the lips. This kiss wasn't a romantic, but it was still a pretty drawn out kiss. Now the last question he had to ask was, "What the hell was that!?"

"I needed a way to shut you up." Yao stated with a smirk on his face. "What? Am I not a good kisser compared to that dog Alfred?"

Arthur was speechless, as a light pink started to creep its way across his face. Yao silently chuckled to himself.

"Th-that's not completely true! W-w-what do you know about Al anyways!?" Arthur stammered out after finding the right words to make proper sentences. Again, Yao slipped a smile as he sat down on his bed to explain.

"I know you use to date him. And he's an arrogant mutt who thinks I'm some kind of jack ass ahen." Yao told nonchalantly before continuing on with his little lecture. "And I don't blame him for trying so hard for you ahen. I guess I still _do _have some feelings for you."

As an unsettling silence fell between the two of them, Arthur still seemed to be attempting to piece together exactly what came out of Yao's lips. The same lips that just kissed his, crashing into his, the same kiss that sent a wave of emotions over him, and those same lips that just said something that was just thought as untrue. _Yao does remember me_, Arthur thought to himself, that hole in his chest slowly regenerating bits and pieces struggling to close.

"Wh-?" Arthur tried starting a question until his words were stopped by Yao's index finger crashing onto his mouth and eyed with a very serious look. His bright golden eyes that looked so much more different from the first time seeing him on campus. After putting his finger down, Yao continued.

"I'll explain later, but first we need to get out of here and somewhere more…private." This gave Arthur a very bad idea, a very perverted one, which caused him to panic. Lucky for him, Yao had quick reflexes, tossing Arthur over his shoulder and ran out the dorm and went to the back entrance of the dormitory, knowing that no one would be watching at this time of day. After exiting the building, Yao sprinted toward the forest surrounding the campus at an inhuman speed, from Arthur's perspective. Once in a small secluded clearing, Yao sat Arthur on a boulder center of the clearing.

While Arthur was quickly getting over the blood rush to his head, Yao cleared his voice, still sounding a little gruff and slightly out of breath.

"Arthur, we need to talk."

**A/N: It's DONE! DONE! I'm horrible sorry to keep you waiting again! Well this chapter is anyways….Small cliff-hanger there yes? Anyway, if you want to compare this to Twilight (which I forgot the whole saga anyways) I used the blood typing part, and yeah I am using the setting a lot too. But I won't make it so it ends up like "Yao- You know what I am….Say it out loud" and all that bull crap. The books were way too melodramatic for me now that I think of it. And the Italians will play part soon errr I hope!**


End file.
